


Pan Samochodzik i skradzione znaczki

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, PRL, Pan Samochodzik i Niewidzialni, Pre-Slash, Wrocław
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Pan Tomasz wraz z nowym współpracownikiem (acz starym znajomym) zajmują się zagadką znaczków skradzionych z wrocławskiego muzeum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Postacie nie należą do mnie, a z tego, co poniżej nie czerpię żadnych korzyści finansowych.  
>  **A/N:** Akcja tego fika dzieje się bezpośrednio po zakończeniu książki "Pan Samochodzik i Niewidzialni". W książce tej Nienacki zastosował ciekawy zabieg stylistyczny: początek jest taki sam, jak koniec (czyli z angielskiego, jest to tzw. _circular novel_ ). W tym fiku początek jest więc taki sam jak początek i koniec "Niewidzialnych".
> 
> Zagadka tu opisana, czyli kradzeż znaczków, wydarzyła się naprawdę: [link do artykułu w Gazecie Wrocławskiej](http://www.gazetawroclawska.pl/wiadomosci/a/kradziez-stulecia-we-wroclawiu-z-muzeum-zginely-znaczki-warte-milion-zlotych,10678948/). Jednakże rozwiązanie i osoby tu opisane są tylko i wyłącznie fikcją. Plus, czas akcji to oczywiście lata 70-te.
> 
> Patronat nad fikiem sprawuje piosenka The Killers "Change Your Mind" :)

**Nowy pracownik - Szok i niedowierzanie - O pożytkach z krewnych - Czy jestem intrygujący - Wady i zalety małżeństwa - Pół godziny dla rodziny - O nieumiejętności kamuflażu - Goodbye & Farewell**

 

 

Pewnego jesiennego dnia do mojego pokoju w Ministerstwie Kultury i Sztuki wniesiono drugie biurko. Nauczony doświadczeniem i pomny przepraw z panną Moniką, natychmiast zameldowałem się u mego zwierzchnika, by wyjaśnić tę sprawę.

\- Niech pan siada, panie Tomaszu - dyrektor Marczak wskazał mi wygodny fotel zarezerwowany dla interesantów.

Gdy usiadłem, dyrektor splótł dłonie na blacie biurka i spojrzał na mnie z determinacją. Zdziwiło mnie to trochę, ale milczałem, a Marczak zaraz podjął wątek.

\- Jak pan wie, odkąd pani Monika zrezygnowała z pracy w Referacie, nosiłem się z zamiarem zatrudnienia kogoś na jej miejsce.

Przytaknąłem, gdyż znane mi były te plany dyrektora.

\- Otóż niedawno znalazłem kogoś, kto mógłby ją zastąpić - dyrektor Marczak popatrzył na mnie badawczo.

\- To znakomicie - odpowiedziałem, oczekując, że dyrektor zaraz przejdzie do szczegółów i zacznie mi zachwalać nowy nabytek. Ja będę oczywiście, jak zwykle, szukał dziury w całym, ale w końcu dyrektor przedstawi mi mojego współpracownika - lub współpracowniczkę - i po krótkiej rozmowie rozstaniemy się w pełnej harmonii, wracając do swoich zajęć. Marczak do dyrektorowania Centralnemu Zarządowi Muzeów i Ochrony Zabytków, a ja obarczony zadaniem wprowadzenia mojego nowego podwładnego (wciąż jeszcze byłem bowiem kierownikiem Samodzielnego Referatu) w bieżące sprawy.

Jednakże wbrew moim przewidywaniom, dyrektor Marczak zamiast przejść do opisu osiągnięć i zalet osobistych nowo zatrudnionego pracownika, zmienił - jak mi się wydało - temat.

\- Pamięta pan, panie Tomaszu, jak po zakończeniu sprawy z gangiem Niewidzialnych, Waldemar Batura napisał do mnie?

\- Tak - prawie się roześmiałem na wspomnienie. - Ostrzegał pana, że jestem na usługach gangu. O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, odpisał mu pan, że owszem, współpracowałem z nimi, ale już przestałem.

\- Tak, zgadza się - dyrektor Marczak kiwał głową. Minę miał jednak dosyć niepewną.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie wątpi pan w moją uczciwość - spoważniałem. - Batura chyba pana nie przekonał?

Dyrektor Marczak aż się żachnął - No co też pan mówi, panie Tomaszu. Chyba wie pan, że nie nawykłem do ufania przestępcom, nawet byłym, kiedy ci oczerniają moich wieloletnich pracowników.

Przytaknąłem ze skruchą, ale coś mnie tknęło w wypowiedzi dyrektora.

\- "Byłym przestępcom"?

Czyżby Batura zakomunikował Marczakowi, że ma zamiar wstąpić na drogę uczciwości i porzucić swój złodziejski proceder? W to bym raczej nie wierzył.

Dyrektor Marczak odchrząknął.

\- Cóż, widzi pan, Batura pisał do mnie jeszcze kilkukrotnie. Najpierw z wątpliwościami, czy aby nie wodzi mnie pan za nos. Później zaofiarował się pana śledzić.

Zrobiłem zdumioną minę.

\- Tak, tak - dyrektor kontynuował. - Jak to się wyraził "mogę mieć Tomasza na oku, żeby zobaczyć, czy czegoś podejrzanego nie knuje".

No to już był szczyt bezczelności.

\- Przestępca ofiarował się mieć _mnie_ na oku, żeby zobaczyć, czy _ja_ niczego nie knuję? - aż się uniosłem z fotela, w którym siedziałem.

\- Spokojnie, panie Tomaszu - mitygował mnie Marczak. - Oczywiście odpisałem, że nie będzie to konieczne bo ufam panu całkowicie. Co więcej, napisałem, że nie życzę sobie takich insynuacji względem moich pracowników, zwłaszcza z jego strony.

Udobruchany słowami dyrektora, opadłem z powrotem na fotel. Ale zaraz coś mi przyszło do głowy.

\- Chyba Batura nie posłuchał pana, dyrektorze. Przypominam sobie, że przez pewien czas po tej sprawie, jakoś nader często było nam dane na siebie wpadać.

Na ulicy, w kawiarni - odnosił się wówczas do mnie bardzo podejrzliwie. Raz widziałem go nawet w kolejce przed sklepem i pamiętam, że wtedy o mały włos nie fiknąłem kozła na chodniku. Tak mnie zaskoczył widok Waldemara Batury w kolejce, że przestałem patrzeć, gdzie idę i potknąłem się o nierówno ułożone płyty. Batura miał wtedy czelność pomachać mi wesoło, ale zaraz odwrócił się, wracając do rozmowy z dziewczyną stojącą obok niego - bardzo ładną, o ile zdążyłem zauważyć. Miała długie, kasztanowe włosy i bardzo zgrabne nogi odsłonięte przez mini spódniczkę, w którą była ubrana.

Uznałem wtedy, że Batura po prostu jej towarzyszy i ponieważ szedłem po przeciwnej stronie ulicy i na dodatek spieszyłem się, nie zaprzątałem sobie więcej tym głowy.

\- Nie, nie posłuchał - dyrektor Marczak przerwał moje reminescencje. - Napisał do mnie następny memoriał, w którym mnie informował, że jego obserwacje potwierdzają moje słowa i że istotnie wydaje się być pan, cytuję: "tym samym nieprzekupnym Tomaszem, którego znam i szanuję".

\- Tak napisał? - zdziwiłem się - że mnie szanuje? Zawsze miałem raczej wrażenie, że go irytuję. I że ma mierne zdanie o moich zdolnościach intelektualnych.

\- Jak pan widzi, prawda bywa zaskakująca - Marczak oznajmił sentencjonalnie.

\- Tak - bąknąłem bez przekonania i zamyśliłem się. Po chwili jednak przypomniałem sobie, po co siedzę w gabinecie dyrektora.

\- Ale mieliśmy chyba porozmawiać o moim nowym współpracowniku. Udało się panu znaleźć następcę panny Moniki? A może następczynię? - dodałem z nutką niepewności w głosie.

Wzdragałem się na myśl o kolejnej hordzie narzeczonych, jeżdżących za nami po mieście i o tym, jakie wyobrażenie może mieć moja nowa współpracowniczka o stosownej odzieży na wyjazdy w teren. Pożyczania swetrów, śpiworów, a potem chodzenia z katarem miałem dosyć za wszystkie czasy.

\- Następcę - dyrektor Marczak uspokoił nieco moje obawy. - Tak - kontynuował - myślę, że nasz nowy kolega okaże się bardzo pomocny. Był jednym z najzdolniejszych studentów historii sztuki, zresztą na tym samym roku co pan, panie Tomaszu. I również posiada żyłkę detektywistyczną. Myślę, że znajdzie pan z nim wspólny język - dyrektor popatrzył na mnie znacząco, a w mojej głowie zaczęła kiełkować przerażająca myśl.

\- Nie - wydusiłem z siebie. - Panie dyrektorze, niech mi pan powie, że się mylę.

Dyrektor zrobił zniecierpliwioną minę.

\- Panie Tomaszu, przecież nie wiem, o czym pan myśli, ale jeśli podejrzewa pan, że właśnie zatrudniłem do Referatu Waldemara Baturę, to ma pan rację.

Na moment aż mi mowę odebrało.

\- Panie dyrektorze - wychrypiałem w końcu - co pan zrobił? Dlaczego? Jak... jak pan mógł? - spytałem z wyrzutem, głęboko rozczarowany tym, że Marczak dał się omotać temu manipulatorowi.

\- Przecież to nasz największy wróg. To tak jakby zatrudnił pan lisa do pilnowania kurnika - próbowałem przedstawić Marczakowi ogrom jego pomyłki, ale chyba nadaremnie, sądząc ze spokojnej miny dyrektora.

\- A może on pana szantażuje? - zaniepokoiłem się. - Panie dyrektorze, na pewno znajdziemy z tego jakieś wyjście, zaangażujemy milicję, Baturze nie ujdzie to na sucho. Tylko niech pan go nie zatrudnia.

\- Panie Tomaszu, proszę się uspokoić. Nikt mnie nie szantażuje.

Dyrektor wyjął z dolnej szuflady swego biurka butelkę Ostromeckiej, otworzył i podał mi ją wraz ze szklanką. - Niech pan wypije i posłucha.

Trzęsącą się ręką nalałem wodę do szklanki i zacząłem pić bo aż mi w gardle zaschło od doznanego szoku.

\- Jak panu wspomniałem, Waldemar Batura pisał do mnie kilkukrotnie i powiem panu, że z tych listów wyłania się obraz człowieka, którego do tej pory nie znałem.

Zapewne dlatego, że on w ogóle nie istniał, a Batura po prostu grał przed Marczakiem. To, że zrobił to tak doskonale, że jakimś cudem dostał w Ministerstwie pracę, napawało mnie mieszaniną podziwu i autentycznego strachu.

\- W jednym z ostatnich listów wyznał mi, że zamierza porzucić handel dziełami sztuki w Polsce i wyjechać do Stanów. Nie napisał tego dokładnie, ale chodziło o jakieś rodzinne sprawy. Nie napisał też, czy ma zamiar wrócić, ale napisał, że gdyby jednak się na to zdecydował, bardzo chciałby się z panem, panie Tomaszu, zobaczyć. Co więcej, sugerował nawet, że jeśli nie byłoby to niemożliwe, to chciałby w jakiś sposób współpracować z panem. Użyczyć, jak to się wyraził, swojej wiedzy i pasji do rozwiązywania zagadek historycznych w słusznej sprawie.

Siedziałem nieruchomo ze szklanką przy ustach, gapiąc się na dyrektora jak sroka na gnat i nie wierząc własnym uszom.

\- Dobrze się pan czuje? - dyrektor zapytał mnie z troską.

Powoli odstawiłem szklankę z powrotem na biurko. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i wstałem.

\- Panie dyrektorze - oznajmiłem - muszę się przejść.

Jak automat opuściłem biuro dyrektora, przeszedłem przez sekretariat, na korytarz, a potem wyszedłem z budynku. Na ulicy skręciłem i poszedłem przed siebie. Było mi wszystko jedno, gdzie idę i z samej drogi nie pamiętam nic. Ocknąłem się dopiero przy Placu Zamkowym, gdy wpadłem na jakiegoś jegomościa, który najwyraźniej też nie patrzył, gdzie idzie.

\- Najmocniej szanownego pana przepraszam - sumitował się, zbierając z ziemi swój kapelusz i gazetę, która mu wypadła. - Mam nadzieję, że nic się panu nie stało.

\- Nie - odpowiedziałem machinalnie, po czym z wysiłkiem powróciłem do świata żywych. - To ja przepraszam. Moja nieuwaga była karygodna.

Zauważyłem leżący na ziemi parasol, który także musiał mu wypaść. Schyliłem się i podałem mu go. Chociaż tyle mogłem zrobić. - Proszę.

Gdy wzrok mój padł na twarz jegomościa, o mało nie krzyknąłem. Przez moment wydawało mi się, że widzę Baturę - te same kruczoczarne włosy i smagła cera - lecz w porę zorientowałem się, że to ktoś inny.

Jegomość wziął ode mnie parasol, podziękował i poszedł w swoją stronę. Zaczekałem aż serce zacznie mi bić normalnie, a potem spojrzałem na zegarek. Minęło prawie pół godziny odkąd opuściłem budynek Ministerstwa. Czas najwyższy był, aby wrócić.

Na miejscu chyłkiem przemknąłem do swego pokoju, w nadziei, że uniknę dyrektora Marczaka i być może awantury, którą miałem ochotę zrobić. Powszechnie wiadomo bowiem, że nie należy krzyczeć na swojego zwierzchnika, nawet jeśli ma się rację, więc na wszelki wypadek wolałem uniknąć jakiegokolwiek spotkania. W obecnym stanie ducha nie byłem pewien, czy będę potrafił całkowicie zapanować nad słowami.

Jednak dyrektor Marczak najwidoczniej domyślił się, że będę próbował go unikać. Gdy tylko wszedłem do swojego pokoju, zauważyłem dyrektora siedzącego przy nowym, pustym jeszcze biurku.

\- Długo kazał pan na siebie czekać, panie Tomaszu - dyrektor spojrzał na mnie surowo.

\- Przepraszam, musiałem nieco ochłonąć.

Usiadłem za swoim biurkiem i unikając wzroku Marczaka, zająłem się przekładaniem jakichś papierów.

\- I co? ochłonął pan?

Nie.

\- Tak myślę.

\- Dobrze. A teraz niech pan spojrzy na mnie.

Posłusznie podniosłem głowę. Dyrektor Marczak przyglądał mi się w skupieniu. Siedzieliśmy dokładnie na przeciw siebie bo biurka były ustawione przodem jedno do drugiego i stykały się blatami. Gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że odtąd co dzień będę na tym miejscu widział Waldemara Baturę, swojego odwiecznego wroga, przed którym tyle razy musiałem chronić przeróżne zabytki naszej kultury, to prawie jęknąłem.

Dyrektor Marczak westchnął.

\- Panie Tomaszu, rozumiem pańskie obiekcje. Proszę mi wierzyć, że ta decyzja nie przyszła mi łatwo. Ufam jednak, że pan Waldemar może się dla nas okazać cennym nabytkiem.

"Pan Waldemar"? Miałem ochotę zgrzytać zębami.

\- Ale chyba nie przyjął go pan na etat w Ministerstwie?

\- Nie. Formalnie jest zatrudniony jako konsultant.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Smutny byłby to dzień dla instytucji państwowych, gdyby zdecydowały się na zatrudnianie przestępców.

\- Będzie jednak pracował jako pański podwładny, tak więc ma pan pełne prawo wydawać mu takie polecenia służbowe, jakie uzna pan za stosowne. Panie Tomaszu - dyrektor Marczak pochylił się ku mnie - proszę mi zaufać. Osoba panny Moniki też nie budziła w panu entuzjazmu, a jednak okazała się ona świetnym pracownikiem. Tak, wiem - dyrektor uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując moje słowa - panna Monika nie parała się kradzieżą i szemranymi interesami. Ale wie pan co? - dyrektor odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał w okno w zamyśleniu. - Coś mi mówi, że nie pożałujemy tej decyzji.

Kiedy dyrektor spojrzał na mnie, na jego twarzy gościł już zwyczajowy wyraz poczciwości.

\- Przewidziałem, panie Tomaszu, pańską reakcję na tę wiadomość, więc zapewne ucieszy pana fakt, że pan Waldemar rozpoczyna pracę dopiero od jutra.

W absolutnie żadnym wypadku taka wiadomość nie mogła mnie ucieszyć, lecz milczałem.

\- Ma pan trochę czasu by ochłonąć, zebrać myśli - dyrektor kontynuował. - Jutro przydzieli pan swemu nowemu współpracownikowi obowiązki wedle własnego uznania. Ja obiecuję się nie wtrącać - to mówiąc, dyrektor Marczak podniósł się z miejsca.

\- No, zostawię pana teraz. Na pewno chce pan wrócić do swoich obowiązków.

Przy drzwiach dyrektor jeszcze się odwrócił i zapewne widząc moją zgnębioną minę, postanowił mnie pocieszyć.

\- Niech się pan rozchmurzy, panie Tomaszu. Mam dobre przeczucia co do tej współpracy.

Dyrektor wyszedł, a ja oparłem czoło o blat biurka. Mój przełożony - człowiek dotychczas stateczny i twardo stąpający po ziemi - najwyraźniej zaczął cierpieć na urojenia, omamy i pokładanie wiary w mrzonkach. Nadzieja, że moja współpraca z Baturą nie skończy się katastrofą wydawała mi się szczytem naiwności, a nawet głupoty i w uszach zaczęło mi dźwięczeć stare powiedzenie, że zaiste, nadzieja matką głupich.

Sam, co prawda, nie do końca wierzyłem temu przysłowiu, bo o wiele bardzie wolałem jego prawdziwszą - jak mi się zawsze wydawało - wersję: nadzieja matką tych, co umieją patrzeć w przyszłość. Teraz jednak spoglądanie w przyszłość było w stanie doprowadzić mnie tylko do rozpaczy.

Westchnąłem ciężko i podniosłem głowę z biurka. Byłem najzupełniej świadom tego, że rozpaczanie nic nie da. Trzeba było, jak to mówią, wziąć się w garść.

Zrobiłem sobie herbaty, pogapiłem się trochę przez okno na Krakowskie Przedmieście i wróciłem do pracy. Udało mi się nawet zapomnieć o Baturze - przynajmniej do czasu, gdy pora była udać się do domu.

Na wpół oczekiwałem, że znowu zadzwoni do mnie o jakiejś dziwnej porze, lecz tak się nie stało. Może uznał, że skoro i tak zobaczymy się następnego dnia, nie było sensu dodatkowo nękać mnie telefonami. Za to byłem mu szczerze wdzięczny.

 

Nazajutrz zjawiłem się w Ministerstwie już o wpół do ósmej. Nie mogłem dospać, wiedząc co mnie czeka. A poza tym, chciałem przygotować się - a raczej pokój, który miałem dzielić z Baturą - na jego przyjęcie. Przede wszystkim sprawdziłem, czy szafy zawierające dokumenty o zaginionych lub skradzionych zbiorach muzealnych i prywatnych kolekcjach dzieł sztuki są zamknięte na klucz. To samo zrobiłem z metalowymi szafkami mieszczącymi kartoteki fałszerzy obrazów i handlarzy antyków. Zwykle zamykałem je po skończonym dniu pracy, jednak teraz stwierdziłem, że najlepiej jeśli Batura nie będzie miał do nich dostępu. Nie ufałem przeczuciom Marczaka, a już na pewno nie ufałem Waldemarowi Baturze.

Wyjąłem zatem tylko te dokumenty, które były mi niezbędne do dzisiejszej pracy, resztę zamknąłem, a klucze schowałem do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Tak przygotowany, wstawiłem wodę w czajniku elektrycznym i zająłem się przeglądaniem porannej prasy.

Punkt ósma do pokoju wkroczył Waldemar Batura.

\- Dzień dobry, Tomaszu - uśmiechnął się od progu. - Jak widzę już na posterunku?

\- Owszem - starałem się, żeby nie zabrzmiało to jak burknięcie. Potem wziąłem głęboki oddech i wstałem, aby formalnie powitać nowego pracownika.

\- Witaj - uścisnąłem Baturze dłoń, co - zauważyłem z odrobiną satysfakcji - zdziwiło go. Pewnie myślał, że już nigdy nie podam mu ręki, do czego zresztą miałbym pełne prawo, szczególnie po naszej "współpracy" przy sprawie Niewidzialnych. Zdecydowałem się jednak zachować resztki uprzejmości.

\- Tu możesz powiesić płaszcz - wskazałem wieszak. - A tu jest twoje biurko. Woda właśnie się zagotowała, kawy?

\- Tak, poproszę.

Batura patrzył nieco podejrzliwie jak robię sobie herbatę, a jemu kawę.

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz mnie otruć? - zażartował niepewnie, gdy podałem mu szklankę.

\- Jeszcze nie - odpowiedziałem ze stoickim spokojem. - Ale wolę herbatę.

Niezupełnie była to prawda, ale w szafce miałem tylko kawę Inkę, którą dostał Waldek, i wyrób, który nazywałem kawopodobnym bo chociaż na paczce widniał napis _Kawa_ , to w smaku w ogóle nie przypominał kawy, ani żadnego innego znanego mi napoju. Był wyjątkowo paskudny dlatego częstowałem nim tylko szczególnie namolnych i denerwujących gości.

Batura wziął łyk ze swojej szklanki i widziałem, że ma ochotę się skrzywić. Powstrzymał się jednak chyba tylko przez wzgląd na dobre wychowanie, które kazało mu nie narzekać na poczęstunek "w gościach".

\- Hm, dawno nie piłem kawy zbożowej - powiedział, kiedy przełknął.

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, żeby nie wsadzić mu szpilki.

\- Cóż, może będziesz się musiał przyzwyczaić. Ze skromnej pensji urzędnika państwowego trudno zapłacić i za najlepszą kawę i światowej marki garnitury i najnowocześniejsze samochody.

\- No tak - Waldek zmarszczył brwi. - Masz rację, powinniśmy się dzielić wydatkami na, nazwijmy to, "dobra wspólne". Jutro przyniosę jakąś dobrą kawę i może... Earl Greya. Lubisz?

Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałem.

\- Jeśli próbujesz mnie przekupić, to mogę ci powiedzieć od razu, że ci się nie uda.

\- Przekupić? - Batura zrobił zdumioną minę. - Herbatą?

Przyznaję, brzmiało to dosyć głupio ujęte w ten sposób, ale przy Waldku Baturze trzeba było mieć się na baczności. Mogło się zacząć niewinnie, a skończyć tym, ze za naszymi plecami przehandluje zagranicznym kolekcjonerom pół zbiorów Ministerstwa.

\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo - nachmurzyłem się. - A w ogóle to nie powinieneś zacząć przystosowywać swojego stylu życia właśnie do urzędniczej pensji? Bo chyba nie powiesz mi, że dyrektor Marczak zaproponował ci tyle, ile zarabiałeś na kradzieżach i handlu.

Batura zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- To dyrektor Marczak nic ci nie powiedział?

\- Nie powiedział czego?

Powinienem zacząć się martwić?

\- Dostałem spadek.

\- Spadek?

\- Spadek. Daleki kuzyn mojego ojca - dziesiąta woda po kisielu, prawdę mówiąc - zmarł niedawno w Stanach i nie mogli znaleźć innych spadkobierców. Nie zgadniesz, czym się zajmował - Waldek zaśmiał się, co mi się wydało wysoce nie na miejscu podczas rozmowy o zmarłych. - Kolekcjonował dzieła sztuki. Część spieniężyłem, ale przysięgam, nie było wśród tej części ani jednego zabytku kultury polskiej, tak że możesz przestać patrzeć na mnie z taką dezaprobatą.  
Szczerze mówiąc - Waldek kontynuował - jest tego tyle, że moje dotychczasowe zajęcie przestało mi się zupełnie opłacać. Zastanawiam się nawet, czy nie podarować jakiegoś obrazu Muzeum Narodowemu. Mogliby uzupełnić swoją kolekcję dzieł polskich o Michałowskiego*.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy. Waldemar Batura filantropem i darczyńcą muzeów? Musiałem śnić.

\- I postanowiłeś nagle zrobić się porządnym obywatelem i co? odpokutować swoje winy? - W tym momencie coś mnie tknęło. - Dlaczego właściwie chciałeś pracować w Ministerstwie?

Batura westchnął.

\- Niezupełnie chciałem, ale krótko mówiąc: przez ciebie.

\- Przeze mnie? A co ja takiego zrobiłem?

\- No właśnie nie wiem - Waldek spojrzał na mnie, ściągając usta. - Intrygujesz mnie, Tomaszu - powiedział w końcu. - A ja permanentnie cię nie doceniam. Za każdym razem gdy się spotykaliśmy, byłem pewien, że pokonam cię bez wysiłku i za każdym razem się myliłem. A przy tej sprawie z Niewidzialnymi, przyznaję, ujrzałem cię w zupełnie nowym świetle.

Prawie parsknąłem śmiechem.

\- Jako szefa gangu.

Batura też się uśmiechnął. - Kiedy teraz o tym pomyślę, to faktycznie wydaje się to absurdalne, ale wtedy byłem o tym święcie przekonany. Powinieneś był zobaczyć mój memoriał do Marczaka.

\- Tak, dyrektor wspominał coś o nim.

\- W końcu raz zachowałem się jak przykładny obywatel, a i tak wszystko na nic - zażartował. Po chwili milczenia podjął rozmowę. - Wiesz, że kiedy dostałem wiadomość o spadku, byłem właściwie zdecydowany wyjechać do Stanów na stałe? Nic mnie tu nie trzymało, handlować dziełami sztuki _legalnie_ \- rzucił mi wymowne spojrzenie - można i w Stanach. Pojechałem tam, oceniłem kolekcję - część rzeczy okazała się niewiele warta, ale większość jest dosyć cenna - i zorientowałem się co do możliwości osiedlenia się. Wyglądało to całkiem nieźle, ale potem zacząłem grzebać w życiu prywatnym tego mojego krewnego i wiesz co? Nie mogłem nic znaleźć. To znaczy znalazłem, że mieszkał sam i poza jakimiś dawnymi współpracownikami, nie miał nikogo. I takie życie wydało mi się strasznie jałowe.

Batura zamyślił się.

\- I postanowiłeś nie wyjeżdżać - stwierdziłem.

\- I tak musiałem wrócić, choćby po to, by zakończyć tu swoje sprawy. No i wtedy zastałem kolejny list od Marczaka.

\- A tak, dyrektor wspominał, że prowadziliście niezwykle ożywioną korespondencję.

\- To chyba akurat przesada, ale owszem - od listu do listu, potem ja coś zasugerowałem, trochę żartem, ale Marczak podjął temat. I oto jestem.

Popatrzyłem na niego sceptycznie.

\- Prawda jest taka, Tomaszu, że zanim osiądę w podobnej rezydencji jak ten mój krewny, to chciałbym jeszcze coś zrobić. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Może przydać się na coś, przeżyć coś ciekawego. Więc nie wyjechałem.

\- I postanowiłeś zacząć pracę tu. Dlatego, że cię intryguję.

\- To też - uśmiechnął się.

\- Co jednak nigdy nie przeszkodziło ci opisywać mnie innym jako durnia, urzędasa i nudziarza.

\- Tak mówiłem? - zafrasował się. - Ale osobiście zawsze uważałem, że jesteś bardzo wykształcony i inteligentny.

\- Ale nie mam za grosz fantazji - dodałem surowo.

\- No cóż. Po naszej przeprawie z Niewidzialnymi gotów jestem to wszystko odszczekać. I przeprosić. Jeśli chcesz, to nawet na kolanach.

Coś nad wyraz niepokojącego było w tych słowach. Coś, co wyglądało zupełnie jak szczerość.

\- Nie trzeba - burknąłem i wziąłem łyk zimnej już herbaty, by ukryć zmieszanie.

Waldek uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- To jak, szefie. Jakie ma pan dla mnie zadania?

Z dolnej szuflady swojego biurka wyjąłem egzemplarz Ustawy o ochronie dóbr kultury z 1962 r. i podałem Waldkowi.

\- Na początek proszę się zaznajomić z tym, a potem zobaczymy.

Waldek westchnął, ale nie zaprotestował. Usłyszałem tylko jak wymamrotał "tak jest, szefie", po czym każdy z nas zajął się swoją pracą.

Dzień minął, o dziwo, spokojnie. Kiedy Waldek skończył czytać, próbował zagadywać mnie o to, co w tej chwili robię, a jak to nie dało rezultatów (nie miałem bowiem zbytniej ochoty na rozmowę), próbował zajrzeć mi przez ramię. Musiałem ukrócić takie zachowanie od razu, więc powiedziałem, że nie ma odpowiednich uprawnień, żeby oglądać dokumenty, nad którymi pracuję. Waldek przyjął to również bez sprzeciwu; chyba jeszcze dosyć niepewnie się czuł na nowym miejscu i pod moim okiem.

Po południu poszliśmy na obiad do stołówki, która mieściła się w podziemiach gmachu Ministerstwa. Kiedy usiedliśmy, dostrzegłem kątem oka, że siedząca przy sąsiednim stoliku młoda kobieta o długich blond włosach, którą kojarzyłem z Ministerialnych korytarzy, przygląda nam się z zainteresowaniem. A właściwie nie nam, tylko Baturze. Na mnie ledwo raczyła spojrzeć. Waldek udawał, że jej nie widzi, ale kiedy kobieta skończyła swój posiłek, a później podeszła do nas, stało się jasne, że ta taktyka nie będzie dłużej działać.

\- Dzień dobry, jestem Karolina - przedstawiła się, wyciągając na powitanie rękę do Waldka. - Znamy się z panem Tomaszem - rzuciła spojrzenie w moją stronę - ale pana jeszcze tu nie widziałam.

Waldek wstał i skłonił się pannie Karolinie z galanterią. A mnie zrobiło się trochę głupio bo właśnie okazało się, że podczas gdy ta młoda kobieta kojarzy mnie nawet z imienia, ja nie mogłem powiedzieć o niej nic oprócz tego, że czasem widziałem ją w budynku Ministerstwa.

\- Nie, dzisiaj jestem tu pierwszy raz - odpowiedział tymczasem Waldek.

\- Pracuje pan razem z panem Tomaszem?

\- Coś w tym rodzaju - Waldek uśmiechnął się. Panna Karolina lekko się zarumieniła.

\- Proszę, może pani usiądzie z nami?

\- Nie, nie, dziękuję. Muszę wracać do siebie. Miło mi było pana poznać. Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze spotkamy.

\- Ja również - czarujący uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Batury.

Kiedy panna Karolina wyszła, odprowadzana spojrzeniem mojego "współpracownika", ten przeniósł wzrok na mnie.

\- Co?

\- Nic - odpowiedziałem. - Ale romansowanie w miejscu pracy jest wysoce niewskazane.

\- Przecież nie mam zamiaru z nią romansować - Waldek zacisnął usta w lekkiej irytacji.

\- Flirtowanie również nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

Waldek uniósł brwi.

\- To nie było flirtowanie tylko zwykła uprzejmość.

Po chwili mruknął: - Nic dziwnego, że nie masz jeszcze żony jeśli takie rozmowy uważasz za flirtowanie. Marczak coś wspominał, że nie najlepiej radzisz sobie z płcią piękną. Aż się boję pomyśleć _co_ uważasz za flirtowanie. Pewnie długie rozmowy o technice flamandzkich mistrzów malarstwa. No i sam wiem, że ani szczęścia, ani podejścia do pięknych kobiet, to ty, Tomaszu, nie masz.

Rozzłościło mnie to jego gadanie, chociaż było w nim ziarnko prawdy.

\- To akurat w ogóle nie powinno cię interesować. A co do dyrektora Marczaka, to kłamiesz, bo nie sądzę, żeby w rozmowie z kimkolwiek, a szczególnie z tobą, omawiał moje prywatne sprawy.

Batura wzruszył ramionami. - No przecież mówię, że tylko wspomniał. Chyba martwi się o ciebie. To znaczy nie - zmitygował się, widząc wyraz niedowierzania na mojej twarzy - może nie tyle martwi, ile uważa, że byłbyś bardziej zadowolony z życia mając u boku kochającą żonę. Wiesz jak to jest - zrobił porozumiewawczą minę - każdy żonaty mężczyzna, szczególnie w pewnym wieku, zaczyna zachwalać zalety małżeństwa na prawo i lewo. Zawsze mnie to zastanawiało. Zupełnie jakby taki człowiek chciał przekonać samego siebie i przy okazji cały świat co do swojego szczęścia.

\- Bzdury opowiadasz - odezwałem się wreszcie. - Tak się składa, że również uważam małżeństwo za dosyć szczęśliwy stan, a przykład dyrektora Marczaka tylko to potwierdza. I kto mówi, że się nie ożenię? Ożenię się, ale później. Na razie jestem bardzo zadowolony z życia i możesz to powiedzieć dyrektorowi, gdy następnym razem najdzie was ochota na roztrząsanie mojego życia prywatnego.

\- Dobrze już, dobrze. Nie złość się, Tomaszu.

\- Nie złoszczę się - prawie zgrzytnąłem zębami.

Waldek przyjrzał mi się uważniej.

\- Jeśli się obawiasz o pannę Karolinę, to bądź spokojny. Nie zamierzam wchodzić ci w drogę.

Tak mnie zaskoczyło to stwierdzenie, że na moment zapomniałem o irytacji.

\- Nie obawiam się o nią. Co ci w ogóle przyszło do głowy? Nie zamierzam się wiązać z panną Karoliną.

Waldek uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Ale tobie zabraniam jakiegokolwiek spoufalania się pracowniczkami Ministerstwa.

Tylko tego brakowało, żeby omotał jakąś biedną dziewczynę i zyskał dostęp do kolejnych ważnych dokumentów. Strach pomyśleć, co zrobiłby z nimi.

Nieoczekiwanie uśmiech Batury pojaśniał.

\- Tak jest, szefie.

Aż zamrugałem ze zdziwienia, ale nie kontynuowałem tematu, zwłaszcza że kelnerka właśnie przyniosła nasz obiad.

 

I tak minął nam pierwszy dzień. Drugi wyglądał podobnie, z tym że Waldek częściej dopytywał się, czy aby na pewno nie mam jakiejś pracy dla niego. Ja jednakże trwałem w swoim postanowieniu, starając się - z sukcesem - ograniczyć Baturze dostęp do jakichkolwiek dokumentów, które mógłby potem wykorzystać w nieuczciwych celach. W tą jego nagłą przemianę w praworządnego obywatela nie wierzyłem bowiem nic a nic.

Na trzeci dzień musiałem wyjechać służbowo poza Warszawę. Mojego nowego współpracownika zostawiłem w biurze, aby odbierał telefony. Nie czekałem na żadną pilną, ani ważną wiadomość, więc uznałem, że zostawienie go w Warszawie przyniesie najmniej szkód.

Udało mi się wrócić jeszcze przed końcem dnia pracy, więc zaszedłem do Referatu. Waldek siedział rozparty na krześle, z nogami na biurku, czytając gazetę.

\- Były dla mnie jakieś wiadomości? - spytałem, patrząc z dezaprobatą na jego pozę. W miejscu pracy obowiązywały nas przecież jakieś standardy.

\- Jeśli masz na myśli "wiadomości służbowe", to nie.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą.

\- Ale dzwoniła twoja kuzynka, Franciszka - Waldek kontynuował, składając gazetę. - Zaprosiła cię na obiad w sobotę.

\- Coś się stało?

Ostatni raz rozmawiałem z Franciszką ponad pół roku temu przy okazji dziesiątych urodzin jej najmłodszego syna. Czyżby tym razem ktoś w rodzinie zmarł?

\- Nic takiego nie mówiła. Odniosłem wrażenie, że dzwoni raczej towarzysko. Powiedziałem jej, że jesteś poza Warszawą i zaczęliśmy trochę rozmawiać. Przy okazji: Janek dalej jest zachwycony książką, którą dałeś mu na urodziny. "Skarby naszych muzeów" prawda? Podobno ciąga ją ze sobą wszędzie i praktycznie z nią śpi. Nie lada wyczyn - Waldek zaśmiał się. - To straszne tomiszcze. W każdym razie jesteś teraz ulubionym wujkiem małego Janka.

\- Powiedziała ci to wszystko? - mało nie usiadłem z wrażenia. Franciszka zazwyczaj nie była zbyt chętna do rozmów na tematy prywatne z obcymi.

\- Przedstawiłem się jej jako twój kolega ze studiów i powiedziałem, że teraz razem pracujemy. Nawet się ucieszyła. Jak się ostatnio widzieliście, odniosła wrażenie, że jesteś trochę samotny. W ogóle nie wspominałeś o przyjaciołach. Tylko o pannie Monice, a jak cię zapytała, czy ona ci się podoba, to ją ofuknąłeś, że to nie ma żadnego znaczenia, bo panna Monika jest twoją współpracowniczką.

Opadłem ciężko na swoje krzesło.

\- Franciszka chce mnie za wszelką cenę wyswatać. To się robi męczące.

\- A, i zaprosiła mnie na obiad razem z tobą - Waldek dodał z niewinną miną.

\- Co takiego?

\- Spokojnie, Tomaszu. Odmówiłem. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jestem twoim wymarzonym gościem na rodzinnym obiedzie.

Całe szczęście. Nie wiem jak bym przetrwał taki obiad. Mimo że na ogół jestem człowiekiem spokojnym i nie lubię przemocy, to na pewno doszło by do rękoczynów. Już wystarczyło mi, że Batura najwyraźniej zaprzyjaźnił się z moją własną kuzynką.

Miałem dosyć jak na jeden dzień.

\- Idę do domu - oświadczyłem.

Waldek spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie.

\- O popatrz, już czwarta. To ja też idę.

Wyszliśmy z budynku razem; ja skierowałem się w stronę zaparkowanego wehikułu, Waldek za mną. Gdy doszliśmy na miejsce, stało się jasne dlaczego. Już wcześniej zauważyłem, że obok mojego wehikułu parkował czarny ford. Jego przednie zderzaki były masywne, na grubych sprężynach i mogły służyć za prawdziwe tarany zdolne rozbić mur. Praktycznie wóz gangstera. Mogłem się domyślić, że należał do Batury.

\- Ty masz szybkość, ja postawiłem na siłę - Waldek odezwał się, jakby czytając w moich myślach. - No i wygląd - dodał z uśmiechem, poklepując lśniącą maskę forda.

\- Wygląd to nie wszystko - burknąłem, otwierając wehikuł.

\- Oj nie naburmuszaj się tak, Tomaszu. Przecież wiem co potrafi twój samochód.

Zerknął ciekawie przez otwarte drzwiczki wehikułu do wnętrza.

\- Dasz mi się kiedyś przejechać?

\- Wykluczone. Możesz co najwyżej znaleźć się w nim w charakterze pasażera.

Waldek westchnął. - Tak myślałem.

\- Jak chciałeś zawrotnych szybkości, to trzeba było zostać przy swoim BMW.

\- Za bardzo się wyróżnia na ulicach Warszawy.

\- A taki ford nie? - zapytałem z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mniej. Zresztą pracownicy Ministerstwa Kultury i Sztuki zazwyczaj nie rozbijają się po mieście BMW turbo. Wtapiam się w otoczenie.

Parsknąłem śmiechem.

\- A wychodzi ci to mniej więcej tak samo, jak mi. Czyli wcale.

Waldek roześmiał się. - Tomaszu, przykro mi, że muszę rozwiać twoje złudzenia, ale twojego wehikułu nic nie przebije.

\- Wiem - mruknąłem, ale nie chowałem urazy. Nawet mimo tego pokracznego wyglądu, nie zamieniłbym wehikułu wujka Gromiłło na żaden inny samochód.

\- Widzimy się jutro - rzuciłem jeszcze do Waldka na pożegnanie.

\- Tak jest, szefie.

Wciąż miałem wrażenie, że Baturę szalenie bawi taki sposób zwracania się do mnie. Z rezygnacją pomyślałem, że jeśli dyrektor Marczak nie zmieni swego zdania w kwestii naszego nowego pracownika - a na to się nie zanosiło - to przyjdzie mi się niestety przyzwyczaić.

Następnego dnia byłem przed Ministerstwem punkt ósma, ale wóz Batury stał już zaparkowany przed budynkiem. Gdy wszedłem do swojego... _naszego_ pokoju, powitała mnie woń świeżo zaparzonej kawy.

\- W samą porę - Batura uśmiechnął się i postawił na moim biurku filiżankę pełną aromatycznego płynu.

Nie pamiętam, abym wcześniej widział tę filiżankę u siebie.

\- Dziękuję, nie trzeba było - powiedziałem, zdejmując palto i zezując nieufnie na zawartość filiżanki.

Przypomniałem sobie bowiem dwór Czerskiego w Janówce i burgunda zaprawionego środkami nasennymi**. Ale Batura tym razem chyba jednak nie miał zamiaru mnie unieszkodliwić w ten sposób. Chyba że bardzo mu zależało na dostępie do szaf z dokumentami Referatu.

Poklepałem się po kieszeni marynarki - miałem w niej klucze do swojego biurka, a w biurku z kolei klucze do szaf z dokumentami. Usiadłem na swoim miejscu i otworzyłem szufladę, gdzie owe klucze powinny się znajdować. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu.

Batura patrzył na mnie z przekąsem.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie mam w zwyczaju włamywać się do cudzych biurek, prawda?

Odchrząknąłem tylko i nic nie powiedziałem bo zaraz pewnie doszło by do kłótni. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na filiżankę z kawą - aromat, jaki się z niej wydobywał był iście niebiański. Stwierdziłem, że raz kozie śmierć i wziąłem łyk. Jeżeli Batura dosypał czegoś, przez co miałem stracić przytomność, a potem korzystając ze sposobności, przejrzeć wszystkie dostępne mu dokumenty, to ja zrobiłem, co mogłem. W razie czego, dyrektor Marczak będzie musiał stanąć oko w oko z konsekwencjami swoich wyborów pracowników Referatu.

Kawa była znakomita.

\- Przestałeś już oczekiwać, że cię otruję? - Waldek zapytał kwaśno.

\- No cóż, wydaje mi się, że pamiętam pewną butelkę burgunda z tak zwaną "wkładką".

\- No tak - Waldek spuścił wzrok, spoglądając we własną filiżankę. - Ale okoliczności były wtedy zupełnie inne.

\- Tak, być może.

Wziąłem jeszcze jeden łyk i zabrałem się za wyciąganie papierów potrzebnych mi do dzisiejszej pracy.

\- Zlecisz mi dzisiaj jakieś zajęcie, czy będzie jak przez ostatnie dni?

\- Możesz odbierać telefony - zgodziłem się łaskawie. Nadal nie czekałem bowiem na żadne ważne wiadomości.

Usłyszałem głębokie westchnięcie.

\- Tomaszu, spójrz na mnie.

Podniosłem wzrok znad książki adresowej.

\- Długo jeszcze będziesz się tak zachowywać?

\- Jak?

\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co mi chodzi - zirytował się. - Nie ufasz mi.

Uniosłem brwi. - Dziwisz się? Po tym jak zachowałeś się w sprawie z Niewidzialnymi ledwo parę miesięcy temu? Albo masz nadzwyczaj krótką pamięć, albo uważasz mnie za durnia. Ale czekaj, przecież uważasz mnie za durnia, nieprawdaż?

Batura lekko się zmieszał, ale zaraz odzyskał pewność siebie.

\- Przecież przeprosiłem.

Parsknąłem lekceważąco.

Waldek nachmurzył się.

\- Dyrektor Marczak jakoś potrafił mi zaufać. Przecież nie zmuszałem go, żeby mnie zatrudnił.

\- Nie wiem, co powiedziałeś Marczakowi i w jaki sposób namieszałeś mu w głowie na tyle, by znaleźć się tutaj. To prawda - uniosłem dłoń, powstrzymując Waldka, bo widziałem, że zaraz mi przerwie - Marczak rzadko się myli, ale w tym wypadku myślę, że się pomylił. I to bardzo.

Niezbyt ładnie było mówić tak o swym zwierzchniku, ale należało spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy.

Waldek zacisnął usta. - A więc nie ma szansy, żebyś zmienił zdanie i kiedykolwiek dał mi popracować nad czymś dla Ministerstwa?

\- Nie liczyłbym na to.

\- Cóż - westchnął. - Warto było spróbować.

Byłem przygotowany na to, że teraz kiedy okazało się, że jego plany poznania tajemnic Referatu spaliły na panewce, Batura przestanie w końcu udawać i powie o co tak naprawdę mu chodziło. A nawet jeśli nie, to chociaż przyzna, że nie udało mu się mnie zwieść.

\- Masz rację, to był naiwny, a nawet głupi pomysł - uśmiechnął się z nutą melancholii.

\- A więc przyznajesz, że próbowałeś nas oszukać. Chciałeś wykraść jakieś dokumenty? - zainteresowałem się.

\- Ech, Tomaszu. Niewierny jak zwykle. - Spojrzał mi w oczy. - Wszystko, co ci powiedziałem to prawda. Nie chcę niczego wynieść ani niczego ukraść.

Patrzyłem na niego nieufnie. Batura wstał i podszedł do okna, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach spodni. Oparł się o ramę okienną i zapatrzył na ulicę w dole.

\- Miałem nadzieję - odezwał się po chwili - że jakoś się porozumiemy. Wiesz, moglibyśmy stanowić świetny zespół - spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się. - Na studiach wyszło nam to pierwszorzędnie.

Owszem, ale wtedy byliśmy przyjaciółmi, a ty nie byłeś jeszcze złodziejem. Nie powiedziałem tego głośno, ale moja mina musiała być bardzo wymowna bo Waldek na powrót spoważniał.

\- No tak - spojrzał znowu za okno. - Głupi pomysł, już mówiłem.

Wyprostował się, podszedł do wieszaka i zdjął z niego swój płaszcz.

\- Nie ma chyba sensu, żebym dłużej tu siedział. W poniedziałek powiem Marczakowi, że jednak musi poszukać kogoś innego do pracy w Referacie.

To była chyba jedyna rzecz, co do której zgadzaliśmy się całkowicie.

Batura założył płaszcz, a potem rozejrzał się po pokoju.

\- Nie mam tu nic swojego do zabrania więc chyba już się nie zobaczymy.

Mój wzrok powędrował w stronę filiżanek z kawą.

\- Te filiżanki raczej nie są moje.

Waldek machnął ręką. - Potraktuj je jako prezent. Picie kawy ze szklanki jest okropnie nieeleganckie.

Wstałem zza biurka i podszedłem do mojego - wkrótce (a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało) - eks-współpracownika.

\- To do zobaczenia - wyciągnąłem rękę. - Mam nadzieję, że dotrzymasz słowa i naprawdę porzucisz przestępczy proceder.

Batura parsknął śmiechem.

\- Naprawdę.

Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie.

\- I nie "do zobaczenia", a "żegnaj" - dodał.

Uniosłem pytająco brwi.

\- Przecież mówiłem ci, że nic mnie tu nie trzyma. Wyjeżdżam do Stanów. Formalności potrwają kilkanaście dni, ale w tym czasie nie będę wchodził ci w drogę.

Zaskoczyła mnie nieco ta informacja. A raczej zaskoczyło mnie, że wcale nie poczułem ulgi z powodu wyjazdu mojego najgroźniejszego przeciwnika.

\- Rozchmurz się, Tomaszu - w głosie Waldka słychać było rozbawienie. - Teraz twoja praca powinna stać się o niebo łatwiejsza. Nikt ci nie będzie kradł najcenniejszych zabytków naszej kultury sprzed nosa. W końcu to ja byłem najlepszy.

Otworzył drzwi i dodał z uśmiechem:

\- Wyślę ci pocztówkę na Święta.

\- Oprawię ją i postawię na honorowym miejscu, żeby zawsze przypominała mi, że postrach polskich muzealników jest daleko poza krajem - odpowiedziałem żartem chociaż dalej byłem lekko oszołomiony tą wiadomością o wyjeździe.

Batura roześmiał się i wyszedł na korytarz.

\- Na razie - uniósł rękę w geście pożegnania i oddalił się w stronę wyjścia.

Zamknąłem drzwi i wróciłem na swoje miejsce. Machinalnie podniosłem do ust filiżankę i wziąłem łyk letniej już kawy. Nie mogłem jeszcze za bardzo uwierzyć w to, że już nigdy na swojej drodze nie spotkam Waldemara Batury. Owszem, nigdy nie spotykaliśmy się w przesadnie miłych okolicznościach, ale świadomość, że już _nigdy_ nie będę miał z nim do czynienia, dawała mi dziwnie mało satysfakcji.

Być może lepsze licho, które się już zna, pomyślałem. No i co tu ukrywać, potyczki z Waldkiem zawsze były wyzwaniem i sprawiały mi nawet swego rodzaju przyjemność intelektualną.

Ech, świat się kończy, westchnąłem. Żeby kręcić nosem na to, że przeciwnik schodzi z pola walki.

**Author's Note:**

> * Piotr Michałowski - "największy wizjoner malarstwa romantycznego w Polsce". Jego obrazy, np. "Defilada przed Napoleonem", czy "Studium chłopca wiejskiego" znajdują się w zbiorach m.in. Muzeum Narodowego w Warszawie.
> 
> ** patrz "Pan Samochodzik i niesamowity dwór"


End file.
